romance_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sails in the fog Season 4 walkthroughs/@comment-44412845-20191211020005
Currently: Diplomat, White Magic. LI: Sebastian. Captain of the Walrus and the Galleon. I have the Life amulet and the Aztec coin from Slippery Nick. I have the Pirate Council on my side (Won all but one captain over). I saved Seamus. I have Ivy on my crew, who is with Jackie (Ivy is also pregnant now). William is with Chris. ' '''This is the remainder of season 4. ' '''Season 4 Sails in the Fog Episode 5: Opposing Fronts …''' * '''They’ll have a difficult time. (+1 Black Magic) * Don’t gloat. (+1 White Magic) +1 Ship Bridgette: “Should we intervene?” (Baron) …''' * '''I’ll help them. (8) * Will you help them? (8) * Let’s help them… together. (22) * Not worth it. Sebastian: We must crush one of them (Choose who to attack first, as far as I know, it doesn’t make a difference as you will attack both) We should start with… * The Flying Dutchman. * Flint’s ship. The Flying Dutchman… '-1 Ship' Watch for the Flying Dutchman in the fog. You have to watch for 3 turns. * Nothing, I don’t see them, or There’s nothing. (I don’t see them will be ''left'', nothing will be right. There’s nothing will mean you need to select the first option) * Left * Right … ''' * '''Challenge him to a duel. (+1 Diplomacy) * Call him into battle. (+1 Strength) But… * Why? (+1 Diplomacy) * I want to fight you! (+1 Strength) Path of White Magic… You cure the captain of the Flying Dutchman. +1 Ship Choose an outfit * Flying Dutchman Captain’s Coat (27?)(Can’t remember) * Flying Dutchman Captain’s Uniform Flint’s Ship… '-1 Ship' (Flint) Fill the sails! We’ll ram them! Fire from all guns! * Grapeshot * Chain shot (Correct) * Cannon Balls Flint status 9 out of 10 if you use the correct attack. Fire from all guns! * Grapeshot * Chain shot ''' * '''Cannon Balls (Correct) Flint status 7 out of 10 if you use the correct attack. Prepare for boarding! * Grapeshot (Correct) * Chain shot ''' * '''Cannon Balls Ivy on the crew - Flint status 6 out of 10 if you use the correct attack. I’ll act with… * Restraint. (+1 Diplomacy) * Fury. (+1 Strength) This takes a while, at least for me. I didn’t purchase the other captains to come with me, I only have Ivy. * Fury of attacks - Defend. * Phew - Attack him. Choose a hat * Queen Anne’s Revenge Tricorn () * Queen Anne’s Revenge Bandana Going back to shore to deal with the governor. * Fire, accounting for their ability to stop! - Faster * Fire, factoring in their acceleration! - Slow the ship! * (I know there is another option but I can’t remember the phrasing) - Stay on course! … ''' * '''I have a question for the gunners. (+1 Diplomacy) * Who opened fire here?! (+1 Strength) Path of Diplomacy - Exile the governor. Episode 6: Weekdays and Holidays All of it, it makes me feel… * A sense of sadness. (+1 Black Magic) * At ease. (+1 White Magic) I… * Don’t like surprises. (+1 Black Magic) * Love a good surprise. (+1 White Magic) Choose a set * Exquisite Makeup (33) * Exquisite Makeup (33) * Simple Makeup I wish for… ''' * '''Victory over our enemies. (+1 Strength) * The fulfillment of our dreams. (+1 Diplomacy) I suppose I’ll… * Set down roots in Santo Domingo. (+1 Diplomacy) * Stay at sea. (+1 Strength) ' '''Choose an outfit ' * '''Standard Uniform (17) * Officer’s Uniform () (+1 Pirate Rep) * Ordinary Outfit Choose a place to work ''' * '''Rigging (+Strength) * Charts and Navigation (+1 Diplomacy) * Supplies and Logistics (+1 Pirate Rep) Rigging Choose gloves * Musketeer Gloves (10) * Plain Gloves What to focus on? * Sails and yards. * Deck rigging. (Maybe correct?) Charts and Navigation Path Choose an accessory * Watch and Sextant (10) * Watch on a Chain How should I set up the route? * Follow the coastline. * Skirt the coastline. (Correct?) Supplies and Logistics Path Choose a hat * Expensive Beret (17) * Simple Beret How should I manage the supplies? * Save as much as possible (Correct) * Be generous with the supplies Well… ''' * '''Good morning, sunshine (+1 White Magic) * Time for another day of work… (+1 Black Magic) Chapter 7: Gods and Monsters What’s the best course of action? * Reason with the crew. (+1 Diplomacy) * Shock the crew out of it. (+1 Strength) How should I speak to the mermaid? * Threaten her. (+1 Strength) * Reach an agreement. (+1 DIplomacy) Path of Light Magic …''' * '''I’m casting you out! (+1 Strength) * Show me your face! (+1 Diplomacy) How should I address the team? * Severely. (+1 Strength) * Kindly. (+1 Diplomacy) Avoid the reefs. You have to make this choice 3 times Which way should I turn the wheel? * Left ''' * '''Right You get attack by Sirens. (You get attack 4 times, unscathed you get +1 Pirate rep) * A blur of motion to the right - Attack the right * A blur of motion to the left - Attack the left * You felt movement behind you - Behind the back * One of the creatures jumped right in front of her. - Forward Unscathed - +1 Pirate rep Who should I rush to save? * William. * Sebastian. Saved Sebastian. William! * Continue trying to break through to him. (9) * He’s beyond help… (William will have a scar to remind him of this) Choose a trophy * Antique Earrings (9) * Antique Necklace (9) * Antique Bracelets (9) * Shell Beads Sailing in waters with fantastic beasts such as these is… * Unbearable. (+1 Black Magic) * More interesting. (+1 White Magic) How should I deal with her? * Keep her (26) ' ** '(+1 Strength +1 Diplomacy +1 White Magic +1 Black Magic +1 Pirate Rep) * Finish her off. * Release her. The weather is… * Annoying (No effect)a * Soothing (No effect) Hmm… * I believe you. (+1 Diplomacy) * You should drink less. (+1 Strength) Episode 8: The Roaring Forties (I should strike its…) You can pick three, but they will all do nothing * Face. * Claws. * Legs. * Belly After each selection * Lunges to the right - Dodge to the left * Lunges to the left - Dodge to the right * Lunges forward with its body - Jump Back Unscathed - +1 Pirate Rep Remember: # Gunpowder # Grapeshot # Fuse The chaplain banishes one of the monsters Listen to Sebastion’s orders and head towards the corresponding spot Timed * Bow spirit * Portside * Starboard Rider attacks (4 times) * Thrusts/swipes spear left - Dodge right * Thrusts/swipes spear right - Dodge left * Lunges forward - Jump back Path of White Magic So I’ll try with… * Light (+1 Strength) * Water (+ 1 Diplomacy) I… * Feel alright. (+1 Black Magic) * Feel like something is wrong. (+1 White Magic) …''' * '''Show your anger! (+1 Black Magic) * Try to calm down. (+1 White Magic) Choose a blade * Kusanagi Katana () (+1 Pirate rep * Simple Katana Choose right move (3 attacks) * Withdraws into his shell - Hide underwater * Takes a defensive stance - Attack * Swipes with a claw - Dodge to the side The path of diplomacy Hmm… * Teach Taonganui some magic () (King of the crabs will help you in the future) (+ * Lend Taonganui some power. (+1 Diplomacy?) * Reject the offer. (+1 Strength) (He will remember this) Choose a crown * Royal Tiara () (+1 Diplomacy +1 Strength) * Nautical Tiara Choose an outfit * Sea Queen’s Dress () (+1 White Magic +1 Black Magic) * Sea Inhabitants Dress Chapter 9: The Furious Fifties (I should say something…) * Inspiring. (+1 Diplomacy) * Daring. (+1 Strength) (Adelaide felt…) * Serene. (+1 White Magic) * Dismay. (+1 Black Magic) …''' * '''Of course, I understand. (+1 Diplomacy) * Actually, I don’t. (+1 Strength) (Sebastian) …''' * '''Seduce Adelaide () * Soothe Adelaide +1 Ship Choose an outfit * Fur Gown (29) * Warm Uniform It’s... * Fine with me. (no effect) * Horrible. (no effect) (Silver) We’ll… * Take what’s ours. (+1 Strength) * Have a heart to heart. (+1 Diplomacy) I choose… * No one! () * The spirits. * Nick. (Adelaide) '-1 Ship' Chapter 10: Cape Horn …''' * '''We’re doomed! (+1 Black Magic) * We can make it! (+1 White Magic) Watch for which side the rocks are on. (3 times) Listen! * Hold the course! * Left full rudder! * Right full rudder! Next, you have several consecutive time choices, you have to make sure you click hold on. It occurs about 8 times. It will look similar to this, but it will change spots. * Succumb * Succumb * Hold on (correct) Choose your mark of honor * Prominent Earring (11) * Flashy Earring (17) (+1 Pirate Rep) * Small Earring What should we sing? * What Shall We Do With The Drunken Sailor? (+1 Diplomacy) * The Ballad of Captain Kidd. ''' * '''Fifteen Men… (I assume this is the +1 Black Magic based of the song) * Homeward Bound (+1 White Magic) The Path of White Magic …''' * '''I’ve missed you… (+1 Diplomacy) * Where have you been?! (+1 Strength) …''' * '''Let her continue. (32) * Turn her down. Choose an outfit * Dress of light () (+1 White Magic) * Sea Breeze Dress …''' * '''Relax. (+1 White Magic) * Stay alert. (+1 Black Magic) +1 Ship I should… * Calm them down. (+1 Diplomacy) * Scare them off (+1 Strength) Which magic should I use? * Light Magic. (+1 White Magic) * Dark Magic. (+1 Black Magic) Pay attention to which one is attacking visually. (I had the choices happen 5 times) Attack… * The red one. * The blue one. * The green one. The Path of Diplomacy “They will pass the message on” Chapter 11: The Last Shelter I… * Won’t stay here for long. (+1 Strength) * Expect you to be friendly. (+1 Diplomacy) You only get to ask 2 questions …''' * 'Why do you look like that? ' * '''What is this place? (+1 White Magic)(+1 Black Magic) * What is your mission? (+1 Pirate Rep) Now I’m… * Disappointed in you. (+1 Strength) * Starting to understand you. (+1 Diplomacy) …''' * '''I understand. (Xibalba will not join you in the final battle) * Then change your principles! (74 strength) You… * Came not a moment too soon. (+1 Diplomacy) * Took your time. (+1 Strength) Pick something sweet (no effect) * Cotton Candy * Ice Cream * Sugarloaf Can I see my ancestors? …''' * '''Persist. (20) * Accept it. Pick a flower crown * Opulent Flower Crown (8) * La Muerte Flower Crown () (+1 Pirate Rep +1 White Magic +1 Black Magic) * Simple Flower Crown …''' * '''Accept the rules * Tell her to break the rules. (70 Diplomacy) (Catrina will join you in the last battle) Pick a garment * Tropical Dress (20) * Paradise Island Gown (27) * Tropical Island Cape I guess… * I’ll pass. ''' * '''I’m next! Pick a tattoo * Maori Designs (20) * Patterns from the East (20) (+1 Diplomacy) * Voodoo Symbols (20) * Aztec Design (20) * Ancient Symbols (20) * Sea Charm …''' * '''Prank them. (+1 Strength) * Calm them down. (+1 Diplomacy)